


I'm Right Here

by scr3am



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: I am so confident about this, M/M, This short but good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scr3am/pseuds/scr3am
Summary: "You think I want to kill you?"Bruce and Jeremiah. That's all I'm going to say.





	I'm Right Here

He looked down at the person before him in sadness. He really didn’t want to do this.

“Bruce, Bruce, Bruce. I told you I would hate to have to kill you,” he said. Bruce raised his eyes to look at him. That look he gave him made his job a lot harder. 

“Then don't,” Bruce said.

“What choice do I have? If I don’t stop you, you’ll never give up.” He turned away, not wanting to see how broken Bruce looked.

“Jeremiah, please. You don't have to do this,” Bruce spoke, his voice cracking.

Jeremiah suddenly turned back to him, roughly picked him up from the floor, and held him by his shirt.

“Of course I have to do this!” Jeremiah shook him a bit. “You think I want to kill you? To see your blood soaking into the carpet as your dead body lies in a puddle of it, slowly rotting away?” Jeremiah yelled. “Nothing would hurt me more than knowing I will never see your bright and shining eyes. Your beautiful smile and hearing your breathtaking voice again,” he whispered.

Bruce stared at him for a moment before leaning in. When their lips connected, Bruce knew Jeremiah wouldn’t be able to kill him. Not now. Not ever. Jeremiah’s grip loosened and Bruce was free. But he didn’t run. Instead, he slowly leaned back and stared at Jeremiah.

“Bruce,” Jeremiah breathed. Bruce saw a tear roll down Jeremiah’s cheek and Bruce held him close.

“I’m right here,” Bruce whispered. “I’m right here.”


End file.
